


this (dream of) flying

by riverballad (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, whatever the opposite of slowburn is??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/riverballad
Summary: Wally isn’t thinking when his hands cup the younger boy’s face, calloused thumb brushing against soft cheek. Wally definitely isn’t thinking when he presses a soft kiss to Dick’s lips, chaste and sweet. When the two pull away, pulses hammering against their bones, Wally grins and whispers, “Okay, so I kinda came over to show you that too.”Dick laughs, eyes crinkling. “Been wondering when you’d do that again.”or,wally & dick have big, fat, incorrigible crushes on one another





	this (dream of) flying

**one : all broken limbs**

Dick wakes with a start, a freshly-burgeoning migraine pinching at his temples. His phone, face down on the bedside table, buzzes incessantly beside him, vibrating at a volume that feels deafening in the otherwise silent manor. Reflexively, he rolls over, reaching for the glowing thing in the darkness, eyes squinting as he lowers the screen’s brightness before bringing it closer.

Blinking away sleep, Dick thumbs through his notifications.

 _4 new messages from:_ _WALLY WEST_. Of course. Somewhere beneath all the annoyance and sleep-deprivation, Dick’s stomach does a little flip. He swallows, thumbing through each message. When he finishes, he reads them again. And then once more, just to make sure.

**\-- 2:25 am**

\-- dude

**\-- 2:25 am**

\-- dude

**\-- 2:26 am**

\-- dude!!!!

**\-- 2:27 am**

\-- whatever, guess ur forcing my handdd; now i GOTTA come over

And then, as if on cue (Wally’s specialty, Dick figured. Well, that and looking ridiculously, unfairly attractive in yellow), there’s a tapping at the window. Dick leaps to his feet a little too soon, clambering to the other side of the room. After some fiddling with the window's old hatch, he manages to pry the thing open, poke his head out, glare at a small pebble as it whirs it way past his ear, and whisper-yell, “Dude, what the hell!”

“Dude!” an animated voice not-so-whisper yells back at him, in a volume that would make Dick glare down at the older boy if he could make out anything other than a silhouette in the shadows below. “Where have you _been_? I’ve been texting you!”

“Uh,” Dick pauses, “Sleeping. Maybe you should try that, Wally.”

“Ha. I’ll pass, but thanks for that good ol’ Grayson wisdom.”

“Shut _up_ . What d’ya want?” Dick asks, exasperatedly. His eyes have finally adjusted to the light-- or, lack of light, really-- and he can make out a characteristically _Wally_ grin on the redhead’s face, teeth glinting and all.

“I gotta show you something.”

“Well you can’t come in the house, Kid _Genius_. You don’t have security clearance. And if you think I’m waking Alfred up t--”

“No clearance, huh?” Wally interjects, pressing a closed fist to his chest. “Hurtful, dude.” Above, Dick sniggers. “Nah, really. I think part of me just died, y’know. Tell the Bats to call an am--”

“Shut _up_. Now what is this thing I’ve gotta see?” Dick smiles, blinking down at the fifteen year-old through half-closed eyes.

“Well, I guess you’ve gotta come down here to see it.” Wally muses, playfully challenging and damn adorable in the way everything that comes out of Wally West’s mouth is.

At that, Dick shoves the window open completely, slides one leg and then the other out, presses his feet against the cool tiling of the roof, and jumps from the second-story bedroom likes its nothing.

Wally, at his side, looks at the boy with mouth parted ever-so-slightly, hand outstretched. Even though the two both know Dick doesn’t need any help to stand up, Dick takes the hand, stomach jumping a little again at its surprising warmth ( _Wally West,_ he’d always joked, _a living, breathing space heater_ ). A second late, Dick clambers to his feet, hating the way his expertly-trained legs feel weak. In their new proximity, Dick looks up at the older boy ( _three inches,_ Wally had always insisted, _is a lot_ \-- suddenly that felt true to Dick), sucking in a breath. “So,” Dick breathes out, finally. He shifts from one foot to another, feeling too warm all of a sudden. Around them, the last October wind tugs at the scraggling leaves on almost-bare trees, pulling at Wally’s hair in a way that makes Dick want to run his fingers through his dark red locks. “So, what am I being shown?”

Wally, as if shaken awake, inhales sharply. His throat bobs. “R-right. Um. Peep this bad boy.” He brandishes, lifting his left arm from its sweatshirt pocket. The sleeve, rolled-up, exposes a cast on Wally’s forearm, plaster bare if not for the pink cursive _M’gann_ and black scrawl that Dick thinks reads _Artemis._ At the latter, Dick’s chest twinges a little, and he bites back a thought.

“Woah, neat.” He says commendably. “You’ve got your own battle scar!”

“ _Right_? Although I dunno if it’s a ‘battle scar’ so much as ‘completely preventable and healable bodily injury’ that Uncle Barry is scarily-concerned about.” Wally says, trailing off. Dick’s eyes are somehow sleepy and bright and Wally isn’t thinking when his hands cup the younger boy’s face, calloused thumb brushing against soft cheek. Wally definitely isn’t thinking when he presses a soft kiss to Dick’s lips, chaste and sweet. When the two pull away, pulses hammering against their bones, Wally grins and whispers, “Okay, so I kinda came over to show you that too.”

Dick laughs, eyes crinkling. “Been wondering when you’d do that again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> might add to this as i go, make it a series or something (so far i'm thinking non-chronological vignettes about the pair and their relationship.... who knows rlly.
> 
> constructive criticism & feedback would be greatly appreciated!! also i'm kinda in the need of a beta reader (if that wasn't already, y'know, painfully obvious) for a bigger project that i'm working on so if anyone would be willing i would be so very appreciative! hope this decent, if not mildly-entertaining. i mean, i sure hope it is but it's four am & i'm sleep deprived & uhhhh sleep deprived!


End file.
